


I Wanna Get Love

by mugenroad



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: A little bit of NSFW, M/M, and i was like, i dont know how to finish this, if youre not comfortable please dont read, like it just came to my mind, so here i am, some cameos by other trainees, yES WHY NOT WRITE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenroad/pseuds/mugenroad
Summary: "My baby boy, you already know.If you call me baby, i will come so fast.If you need me baby, i will be your side."Ziyi was listening this voice record for hours. It was making him feels good."How can you change a song and sing like you are trying to seduce me, Little Cai?"He whispered, hands were on the phone, looking at the pictures he sent him."Someone wants attention, huh?"A Zikun baby boy au nobody asked for..





	1. ziyi is turned on

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I actually love so many Ipd ships, but they are really so bEAUTIFUL TOGETHeR so i wanted to write a fiction for them.  
> Hope everyone enjoy.  
> Please read the tags before start reading the fic~ Thanks❤

 

_"Hey you, stop looking at your phone and give your attention to class!"_

He didnt even bother to lift his head to give a look to his teacher and nodded. There were messages from his friend(!) and he was more curious about that than the lesson.

 

**ZhouZhou;**

**i found that boy tho**

**he is pretty**

**just look at him being a cutie**

****

 

Ziyi was about to shout but he stopped himself.

He lift his head to look at Yanchen who sits three desks away from him.

And he saw that the other one was laughing.

**bOOgie;**

**do you want me to kill you in lunch???**

**do you want me to do bad things in class???**

He let him joke and of course, before closing the talking app he _downloaded_ the picture.

 

**_Lunch_ **

"It was a really  _hard_ day, isnt it?" Yanchen asks, trying to stop his smile.

Ziyi hit his shoulder and get a cup of ramen to eat.

They were at their favourite place, the supermarket that has the best ramen and 1 meter away from their school.

"Talk about him more. Or just give me his id so i can talk with him-"

"I want to kno-"

"-privately in our special chat. Not with you or your crush Zhengting."

Yanchen gave him a look and start eating his ramen.

"Fine, i'll send you tonight. Just wait." Ziyi nodded and they continued to talk.

 

_**Night** _

**ZhouZhou;**

**hey headass**

**here his id**

**@xuxukunkun**

**just add him and talk**

**he is a sweetie**

**bOOgie;**

**how do you know it tHO**

**also tnx**

**ill make zhengting fall for you dw**

**ZhouZhou;**

**Just shut the fuck up and**

**talk to him**

**dont take my time**

 

Ziyi left him on read and search for the ID in the app. After he finally found it, he was already fell for him.

**bOOgie;**

**hey there u hottie**

**wanna be mine?**

**you shine**

**i think i just turned on**

 


	2. first met? more like i fell in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does xukun know yanchen?  
> how did yanchen found xukun?  
> why is ziyi so pervert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~  
> thanks for reading~  
> i cant write long chapters because of my school works so im sorry, but they will be longer in the future i promise.  
> please share your thoughts with me ~

**@xuxukunkun**

_ughh wtf_

_how can you turn on_

_because of me_

**bOOgie**

_you are attractive af_

_i can feel it from your pics_

**@xuxukunkun**

_i know im hoT BUT_

_i just broke up with my lover_

_i am sad and i just want a friend to talk_

**bOOgie**

ya kno'

i can be that friend

i need one too

**@xuxukunkun**

_why you need tho?_

_i thought yanchen was good_

**bOOgie**

_he is actually but_

_how do you know it_

_thats the real question_

**@xuxukunkun**

_shit wtf_

_pretend that u_

_didnt read it_

**bOOgie**

_i am serious_

_where do you know_

_my lovely(!) friend from_

**@xuxukunkun**

_issa longass story_

_so first, lets know each other_

_your name isnt bOOgie right??_

 

Ziyi laughed and sent a voice message to other.

_"It's B O O G I E bro. Wanna kno' ma real name?  send a me pic~"_

After two minutes, it was Xukun's turn to send a voice message.

**_@xuxukunkun sent you a voice message!_ **

_"Boy i already know your name. I was joking._

_Its Ziyi. Ah, Wang Ziyi."_

His voice tone was very seductive. 

**bOOgie**

_at first i thought you.._

_ugh nothing_

**@xuxukunkun**

_moaning? lol_

_we just met bro_

_cant you wait a little more?_

**bOOgie**

_i didnt say that_

_but it would be hot_

_for real_

Xukun looked at his screen and smirked. He already started to love the boy.

**@xuxukunkun**

_you're so cute, ziyi_

_i'll send you one, later_

**bOOgie**

_oh i will definitely wait for it ;)_

_real talk, how do you know ma name?_

Xukun didnt want to reveal it this easily so he just send what came to his mind first at that moment.

**@xuxukunkun**

_from a friend lol_

_but dont ask me who_

**bOOgie**

_is it that bixx yanchen_

**@xuxukunkun**

_it is definitely not zhou yanchen_

_you type so fast stop_

**bOOgie**

_typing is not the only thing im fast at_

**@xuxukunkun**

_uGHHHH YOU AND YOUR PERVERT ASS_

_stop texting me and go to yanchen pls_

**bOOgie**

_sdfsdfs sorry i couldnt stop myself_

_im really happy to meet u tho_

**@xuxukunkun**

_the same for me_

_i really needed an outgoing friend_

_and it looks like you are one of them_

**bOOgie**

_oh_

_its good then_

_now all we have to do is_

_become good friends and_

_throw away that boy named zhou yanchen_

**@xuxukunkun**

_so that he can be all lovey-dovey wtih his crush?_

_im in brO_

_lets kick his ass_

**bOOgie**

_and become a duo_

 

 

_ The Next Morning  
_

"I didnt know you hate me that much, Wang Boogie"

Yanchen hit to his head and sit at his own desk, looking away from him with his head up.

He was looking so cute but of course, Ziyi wasnt going to tell him this. 

"Stop pretending that youre cute, you ass. And come here to hug your bestfriend because he is succesful." 


	3. past is past, new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xukun is sad  
> ziyi wants to help him  
> yanchen is bad  
> zhengting is jealous about things   
> did it ryhme  
> whats new tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!  
> My school works are finally over. I got pretty high grades so im happy and come here to write more of Zikun.  
> Congratz my 9 babies to make it to the TOP9 and Nine Percent!

"What the fuck, Wang Ziyi?"

Yanchen stand up and walk towards his bestfriend. Ziyi wrapped his arms around his waist and patted his head.

"I fell in love. He is so cute." Ziyi talked.

_'His eyes are fulled with love, ew.' Yanchen tought._

"You look so desperate, Boogie. Xukun is a lucky guy." 

Ziyi nodded. "He is. But im also lucky. I got a new bro hahahaha." They stopped hugging after that.

Ziyi looked at the back where Zhengting was sitting. He could see the jealousy right away and he was enjoying it.

_"Xukun is really smart."_ Ziyi whispered.

 

**bOOgie**

brO you were right

**@xuxukunkun**

oH what happened

**bOOgie**

i hugged yanchen tightly

this morning and then

looked at zhengting

**@xuxukunkun**

how was it lol

i can imagine his face

**bOOgie**

his face was so funny

he was like

_ughh why is he hugging my man_ lmao

**@xuxukunkun**

sad that i know that

feeling very well

**bOOgie**

oh wHY

do you wanna talk 

about your ex?

**@xuxukunkun**

its just a bad experience

nothing much

**bOOgie**

no matter what

i would listen it

**@xuxukunkun**

im so lucky to have you

as my friend, ziyi

**bOOgie**

oops, it hurts

but yeah, me too

kunkun

**@xuxukunkun**

oH kunkun?

is that a maybe

new nickname?

**bOOgie**

well if you want to

i will call you like this

**zkunkunz**

then im gonna call you

wangzi, isnt it so cute <3

我的小王子♡ hahahaha

**xiaowangzi**

im not nine y.o -_-

**zkunkunz**

lol aready changed

your id

**xiaowangzi**

so do i lmao

now, please talk about 

your ex love

**zkunkunz**

okey,

i will talk about it

**zkunkunz**

he was a cutie at first

but then after sometime

he started to beat me up

it wasnt that much but

everytime i refuse to make out

with him, he would punch my face and would hit my legs

**xiaowanzgi**

OMG he is a bITCH

how can he do that 

to my baby?!

**zkunkunz**

weLL im nOT A baBY

buT that was so cute

He was into fierce 

and i didnt know that

after he started to beat me up,

i gave up on him.

He was so fucking disgusting.

**xiaowangzi**

whats his name?

can I KILL HIM PLS????

**zkunkunz**

well i dont think you know him

so dont think about it so much

it was in the past

im trying to have a better life now

**xiaowangzi**

im here so you can you dat

ill be your rainbow awwwww

**zkunkunz**

youre so

CRINGE 

ziyi wtf are you on

please block me

**xiaowangzi**

yanchen gave me a drink today 

i think this is its fault lol

**zkunkunz**

how is he?

is he sleeping in lessons?

**xiaowangzi**

nO

he is the student president this year

he stopped sleeping after zhengting said 

_i love smart boys they are so attractive to me_

lol his face was the funniest thing ever that time

**zkunkunz**

lol so he never change for real

oH no thats not what i mean 

huh 

haha

byé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you liked it, please leave some kudos and comments  
> I love reading comments, they give me ideas and motivation~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back and will start to update more new chapters~ Hope you all like it.   
> Will wait for your comments, please leave some i love reading them so much xo


End file.
